


remember i told you

by bluelines



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelines/pseuds/bluelines
Summary: Kacey and Marie navigate living together, along with its ups and downs.





	remember i told you

Living with Kacey is a dream.

It’s exactly how she thought it would be. Exasperating at times, because Kacey is, but even that is perfect, Kacey overloading the soap in the dishwasher and being defensive about it until they both end up laughing and scrubbing the floor, Kacey getting irritated with her for not starting the laundry but smiling begrudgingly when Marie makes her coffee to apologize. 

They don’t have their first real fight for two weeks.

It’s beyond stupid. Kacey has never done well with dairy and she knows it. It’s why she doesn’t suck coffee down like Meghan does, why donuts are her sweet of choice, and she had insisted on ordering pizza anyway, even though she knew how she would feel. Marie’s insistence on cooking instead had been met with pouting silence until she gave up. Now, sitting on the couch with Kacey’s head in her lap, she’s regretting not trying a little bit harder.

“God,” Kacey whines, “I feel so sick, I don’t know why.”

Marie has already heard it three times.

“It might be all the pizza you ate,” she suggests quietly, and Kacey’s eyes fly open.

“Are you calling me fat?” she asks, and Marie laughs, because it sounds like a joke.

“You are!” Kacey says, sitting up, and Marie’s laughter dies in her throat.

“I’m calling you lactose intolerant,” she says, and Kacey moves to the other side of the couch, tucking her feet up beneath her without another word. Marie lets her be angry, because she still doesn’t understand and she knows that sometimes Kacey just wants to be upset. She feels like that too, though she likes to think she tries not to take it out on anyone. She goes back to watching the game, and at the end of the period Kacey shifts, unfolding her legs.

“I feel like shit,” she says. Marie doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t trust that there’s anything she could say that would be taken well. Kacey stares at her, and Marie stares at the screen.

“I’m going to bed,” Kacey announces. She says it like she wants Marie to stop her, but Marie still doesn’t know what to say.

“Goodnight,” she says, and Kacey huffs, leaving her alone in the living room.

When Marie joins her in bed, she shuffles up behind Kacey and very gently reaches an arm around Kacey’s waist. Kacey squirms, dislodging her, and Marie takes her arm back.

“My stomach,” Kacey hisses, and Marie rolls over, tucking her arm beneath her pillow without saying anything else. 

-

Marie wakes up irritated. 

Kacey can tell, because she rolls over and Marie is already awake, brushing her hair in the bathroom. She’s already straightened it and it’s barely eight. 

“Did you sleep?” Kacey asks, but it doesn’t come out sounding as concerned as she meant it to. Marie finishes brushing her hair before she answers.

“Of course I slept,” she says. Kacey remembers Marie trying to hold her last night and immediately feels guilty. She sits up, watching Marie finish her morning routine, and when she’s done and turns around Kacey smiles at her.

“Well,” she says, “good morning then.”

Marie shrugs.

“I’m going to be late,” she replies, and Kacey watches her leave the room.

Kacey has to change and makes it into the kitchen only once Marie has already made her own coffee. She takes the toothbrush out of her mouth to ask if Marie wants some eggs, and Marie glances up at her, frowning.

“Don’t do that in the kitchen,” she says, and when Kacey blinks at her, she continues, “please.”

Kacey goes to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth, and when she comes back Marie is putting her coffee in her thermos, tucking her hair behind her ear. There’s nothing she can think to say that would make sense, so she leans up against the counter and watches Marie get ready to leave. She’ll have to leave in a few minutes, too, but Marie has farther to drive, and she always leaves first. Usually, though, it’s not as easy for her to leave, and Kacey doesn’t like the idea that Marie might leave annoyed with her.

“Hey,” she says, when Marie reaches for her keys, and Marie glances at her.

“Have a good day,” she continues, and Marie smiles for her, but it’s a little distant.

She presses a kiss to Marie’s cheek, but her stomach drops when Marie doesn’t turn to kiss her properly. 

“You too,” Marie mumbles, and then she’s gone, slipping outside.

-

Marie hates being angry with Kacey. Kacey trying so hard to appease her only irritated her more, because she kept waiting for an apology and nothing came, just more attempts at getting her to smile when she didn’t want to. She spends her entire day trying to distract herself, but it doesn’t work, and every time she thinks of Kacey she gets more frustrated. It could have been so easy, could have been over so quickly if Kacey had apologized, or just taken a second to think about it the night before when it had all started. 

She loves Kacey. She doesn’t want to think about this stupid fight anymore. She doesn’t want to be _mad_ anymore.

By the time she gets home Kacey is already there, and she looks up from her smoothie earnestly. She knows that Marie’s still frustrated, but she’s still not apologizing. She’s trying to get Marie to forgive her without it. It’s probably not that conscious, but Marie’s testy about it anyway.

“Hey babe,” Kacey says, “you want a smoothie?”

“No,” Marie says, shrugging out of her jacket. She adds “thank you,” even though she doesn’t want to, because she can be the bigger person if she has to be. 

Kacey is quiet for a few seconds, and Marie gets herself a glass of water, trying to empty her brain. She’s sure she’ll get over it eventually, but thinking about it isn’t something she wants to do. She drinks her entire glass of water before she makes eye contact with Kacey, who has stopped trying to be cheerful. She’s thinking instead, doing that thing with her lips where she thinks she’s figured something out but isn’t sure how to say it, pressing them together and narrowing her eyes. Trying to find the words. Marie wishes she wouldn’t.

Kacey kisses her instead of speaking.

She crosses the kitchen in only a few steps, cupping Marie’s face in her hands, and draws her into the kind of kiss that has always, always made Marie’s knees a little weak. Marie tries not to melt into it, but Kacey takes it as the challenge that it is, sliding her hands from Marie’s face down her neck and chest, gripping the collar of her shirt to pull her in all the way. Marie can’t help herself. She drops her hands to Kacey’s hips, softening, and then, when she realizes that she’s given Kacey exactly what she wanted, she gets pissed all over again.

She pushes Kacey back against the counter before it occurs to her to do it. Kacey gasps, and Marie almost apologizes before she sees how red Kacey is and changes her mind. There’s only a half a second before Kacey reaches to fumble with her shirt, making quick work of the buttons and pushing the halves apart so she can get her hands on Marie’s skin. Marie is frustrated enough to bat Kacey’s hands away, but Kacey insists, and when she does Marie’s hands close around her wrists.

Kacey exhales against her mouth. 

Marie bites down on Kacey’s lower lip. Kacey pushes against Marie’s grip on her wrists but Marie holds them to the counter, working her leg between Kacey’s until Kacey breaks the kiss to tip her head back and gasp again, harshly, loudly enough to echo in the quiet of their kitchen. Marie rocks into her, and Kacey moves with her, realizing that Marie’s not about to let go of her hands but more than willing to go along with it. She’s so soft like this, so pliant when she gives in, Marie’s a mix of excited by it and surprised by herself. She _likes_ Kacey soft. 

She only lets go of Kacey’s wrists to push her shirt up, and Kacey pulls it over her head but holds onto the counter instead of Marie, who decides she doesn’t like that, actually. She leans in and finds where Kacey’s pulse jumps under her skin and when she bites down she gets what she wanted--Kacey’s hands in her hair, Kacey groaning out her name. Marie pushes her hips forward even though Kacey has nowhere to go, and Kacey groans again, this time maybe because of the counter digging into her back, but at least partially because Marie is leaving the kind of mark she’ll have to cover up.

Marie doesn’t even get her shirt off. She barely gets Kacey’s jeans over her hips, but Kacey kicks them away just before Marie hoists her onto the counter. All Kacey can do is hold onto Marie’s shoulders while Marie, at eye level with Kacey’s freckled collarbones, leaves another mark, and another, pressing Kacey’s knees apart to stand between them, working a hand beneath her underwear. She doesn’t take her time, because Kacey is impatient and so is she. She steadies Kacey with a heavy hand on her knee, and Kacey clutches at her shoulders, breathing harshly, occasionally making a small, desperate sound that makes Marie’s breath catch.

Kacey rocks against her hand and Marie reaches up with her free hand to hold Kacey’s hips in place instead. It’s a little bit mean, but Kacey doesn’t last long after anyway, her entire body going rigid as she tries to pull Marie in as close to her as possible. Marie finally gives in, letting Kacey hold onto her, looping an arm around Kacey’s waist to hold her up and breathing against her neck. 

She’s not mad anymore.

She feels kind of bad, actually. 

“I’m sorry,” Kacey mumbles into her shoulder, “for being an asshole.”

Marie kisses her neck where it’s started to bruise, and then stands up so she can brush her thumb over the spot.

“We should get a cold spoon on that,” she murmurs, and Kacey doesn’t answer, just pushes some hair out of her face. Marie lets her for a moment before she turns away, and when she turns back with the spoon Kacey has already tugged her jeans back up. It’s clear from the look on Kacey’s face that she wasn’t expecting Marie to do anything, but she stands patiently while Marie presses the cool spoon to her neck.

It doesn’t help much. Marie frowns, brushing her fingertip across Kacey’s skin again.

“Maybe if we put it in the freezer,” she says.

“Maybe if I just put some concealer on it,” Kacey replies, and Marie reaches for her wrists instead. They’re not red, but Marie can remember exactly how tightly she was holding them, and she brings them to her mouth, pressing her lips against the inside of Kacey’s wrists.

“Please don’t order pizza again,” she mumbles against Kacey’s skin. Kacey laughs in exasperation, reaching down to tip Marie’s face up and kiss her properly.

“No promises,” she says, “but I’ll try not to complain.”


End file.
